The Death of a Planet
by Fruiota Hiroshi
Summary: My one-shot at a Dragon Ball-based tragic story.


Imagine this, if you will.

You're happily living your daily life, okay? Going to work, attending school, and whatever else you do is going along normally with no major surprises. That is, until it appears.

First, it's not even there. Then, it expands from seemingly nothing, growing until it's almost like a second Sun, though it's obviously dimmer and much, much closer to Earth. Furthermore, it's considerably smaller than the Moon, so of course it's not a real Sun. But it sure looks like one.

Let's pretend you're outside in the middle of a public area with plenty of people around. You all look up because someone just shouted, "What the hell is that thing?!" Some people stare at it in confusion. Others start to panic for whatever reason, running to the nearest buildings or freezing where they stand. That one crackhead by the tree over there is trying to grab it with both hands to no avail. You are one of the people staring at it, comparing it to the Sun and stars as well as the surface of a pool of lava.

Then it starts to get bigger.

It's not becoming truly larger; it's approaching the planet, which is just affecting its size in your vision. Within a minute, it goes from looking like the size of a small coin to being as large as a baseball from your point of view. Thankfully, it looks like it's going off to the side, not directly on top of you.

As time continues, it gets closer and closer to the ground, more and more people around you panicking and running for their lives as you stand there, watching the world end.

Countless thoughts are running through your head: Is my family safe? What do I still want to do with my life? Am I pleased with how I've lived my life? Is there an Afterlife? Will I be punished in the fires of Hell or land in the golden paradise of Heaven? What if I end up in Hell?

You slowly become more and more uneasy, almost to the point of madness, when the wind starts. The large object has entered the atmosphere and is creating a massive shockwave that's streaming through air and rock, causing earthquakes even on the opposite side of the globe...not that you're aware of them. All you know is that this wind is blowing you in the opposite direction of the eventual landing site of the mini Sun.

Just when you've accepted your fate, you hear a new sound, almost like something just whipped past you. Looking up, you see some government aircraft. Hope isn't lost yet! The government is going to destroy the object and prevent any major damage!

Missiles, colored red and silver, are fired, their orange flames billowing behind them. Any smoke that's created is immediately dispersed and blown away. These missiles must have been meant to travel at speeds close to that of sound, but the wind is so powerful that they're moving much more slowly than normal. Surely enough, though, they vanish into the distance quickly, and you see multiple large explosions on the surface of the descending ball of death.

But nothing happens.

Furthermore, all of the aircraft are gone except one. This one is different, though; it looks much larger than the previous ones, and it has a large missile mounted on its back with a massive nuclear waste sign on it; you can even see it from the ground. This newest rocket immediately launches itself off of its carrier, traveling ever closer to the falling red and orange sphere. It hits its target with a massive explosion that blinds you even from miles away.

When your eyesight returns seconds later, all those thoughts of death immediately return. Why, you ask? First of all, your clothing and everything around you has been scorched from the sheer force of the nuke, and your skin burns in some places. Second, the ball has gotten even bigger and is just about to -

It hits the surface with a loud booming sound that sweeps the entire planet. Any nearby glass that hadn't been shattered or disintegrated by the previous bomb fall apart instantaneously, leaving nothing but heaps of small glass particles that resemble sand. You can feel the ground shaking even more violently than the wind, which has actually started decreasing a bit. But the worst isn't over yet.

The massive object slowly sinks out of your sight, almost like the Sun setting over the ocean. This isn't the Sun, though, and it's on the ground, which can only mean one thing: it's moving toward the planet's core, breaking down any material in its way and causing more tremors. Lava soon starts to shoot out of the ground around you, followed by other signature signs of the apocalypse, namely lightning and thick, gray clouds. You know it's the end, but you don't want it to be.

Then, everything explodes, and by that, I mean **everything**.

The ground under your feet. That building over there. The oceans. The continents. Every undiscovered island. Every living creature.

You.

The planet has suddenly turned into what can only be described as a small supernova, its entire mass disintegrating immediately. Chunks of rock and other debris that somehow survive the blast are shot thousands of miles into space.

But let's go back to just before then, to right when the explosion begins. You survive for less than a second in this inferno, attempting to shout your final words before the first gets cut off by death: "WH-"

* * *

Miles above the planet, a small alien has been watching the fireworks from his floating throne, two others by his side. One looks almost human, with braided green hair, skin tinted with blue, and the body of an athlete. The other is a rotund pink monster with a bald, spiky head and more spikes on his arms. A massive circular spacecraft is hovering behind them, crew members staring out its round windows to watch the destruction of a celestial body.

The short one in the chair is grinning wickedly. "In all my years, I have never seen a planet vanish so elegantly." He then turned to the subordinate to his right. "Zarbon, send word to Planet Vegeta that we no longer require any monkeys here."

* * *

 _Hey, guys. I was recently inspired to try combining the horror genre with Dragon Ball, and I guess this is my attempt. There's probably better tragic Dragon Ball stories out there, but I'm proud of what I wrote._

 _I purposely didn't name the planet. It's meant to be an Earth-like planet with a human-like species, though they're much more technologically advanced than humans. These guys have some major bombs. That last one is stronger than any nuclear weapon ever created on Earth._


End file.
